


A Legend

by mzblackpoison



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Post Mpreg, birth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: If you told teen Burdock he would spend the last two years of his teenage life working at his first choice research centre caring for a clutch of legendary eggs, he would scoff and laugh in your face because there’s no chance he would be accepted to even volunteer there.If you told teen Burdock, he would be the mother of a clutch of four legendary Pokemon, he would give you a confused and weary look, not fully understanding you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags! 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and I just realized I never posted it to ao3, so here it is.
> 
> Inspired by a prompt thing submitted on swollentummies.tumblr: http://swollentummies.tumblr.com/post/152427367778/i-had-a-weird-pokemon-preg-dream-where-a-trainer
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr: mzblackpoison.tumblr.com  
> reblogs are much appreciated!

If you told teen Burdock he would spend the last two years of his teenage life working at his first choice research centre caring for a clutch of legendary eggs, he would scoff and laugh in your face because there’s no chance he would be accepted to even volunteer there.

If you told teen Burdock, he would be the mother of a clutch of four legendary Pokemon, he would give you a confused and weary look, not fully understanding you.

If you explained he would spend a month moaning and writhing in bed as he births a clutch of legendary Pokemon, he would give you a disgusted and judging look.

It doesn’t matter what you would do because there’s no way you can speak to teen Burdock to warn him of his fate, but that’s exactly what happens to Burdock.

Cramming four Shaymin eggs into your rectum was definitely not in the job description yet here he is, pants and underwear pulled down, slumped against the wall, and frantically pushing four pokemon eggs into his hole, his virgin hole. Not to mention they are four _legendary_ pokemon eggs. No lube, no prep, no assistance, only panic and fear with a little ambition.

It started just 15 minutes ago when Burdock is checking the Shaymin eggs and the emergency alarm sounded, the research facility was under attack, it was Team Rocket again. The doors locked shut and all sorts of preventative gates and walls descended locking him in the room. Okay, so he did have a few minutes to leave and take action like all trainers are taught, but he was too stunned to react in time. By the time he had sealed the incubator up properly and gathered his things, two sets of gates sealed him in the room. The alarm continue to sound for a few minutes, red lights flashing slowly. A signal jammer prevented him from contacting anyone.

He doesn’t panic or anything, he has faith in the experienced trainers in the facility. So he sits and listens to music, until it becomes impossible to. Loud crashes and explosions jostle him upright, tense, and pumped with adrenaline. It’s coming from nearby. He’s too afraid now, he can’t calm down. He packs his bag up and pulls it closer to him; he’s ready to bolt.

The explosions continue, Burdock can hear voices commanded pokemon to use various attacks, but he doesn’t recognize any, he doesn’t recognize the pokemon as ones used by people in the facility; his fear spikes. The sounds only get louder and closer, and Burdock fears for his life, he fears what will happen if the Shaymin eggs are stolen from them. His heart is racing, thumping in his chest almost painfully. He feels sweat drip down his neck as he strains to listen for the voices of his fellow co-workers, nothing, only the sounds of metal and concrete being destroyed by Team Rocket members and their pokemon.

He can save the eggs. He can hide the eggs from Team Rocket. Burdock looks around the room in a frenzy, searching for a viable hiding spot, somewhere Team Rocket won’t look. But the room is quite empty with lots of open space, there are tables and chairs, some file cabinets, yet nowhere good enough to hide the precious eggs. He panics even more, the blasts sound louder than even, just down the hall.

A sudden thought passes through his mind and he jumps on it, he knows it’s a bad idea but it’s his only chance of saving the eggs. If he can keep the eggs on him and hide from the offending members, he can save the eggs.

Jumping up in a hurry, Burdock quickly punches in the code to unlock the incubators of each egg. The solid glass slides up from the incubators releasing gusts of hot moist air. He hastily grabs the four eggs and runs back to his spot to get his bag. He stuffs the warm eggs into his bag and zips it up. It dawns on him the eggs won’t survive staying in his bag, not even for 30 minutes. The eggs need to be kept warm, much warmer than his bag.

He groans, unsure of what to do now. Further outbreaks of crashing concrete walls don’t help ease his panic. They’re close, too close. He searches the room any, looking for portable incubators, there’s none. A new thought crosses his mind and he takes it, he knows he’ll regret it but this is his last chance to save the eggs.

Scooting against the wall, Burdock pulls his pants down and takes an egg in hand. He mentally apologizes to the developing Shaymin, he presses the slightly thinner tip against his anus. He bite his lips and pushes. He knows it’s a terrible idea, a virgin stuffing his ass with eggs. Real eggs, pokemon eggs, _legendary pokemon eggs_. He groans and whimpers in pain, god, it hurts so much and it’s barely even entered him. He pushes the egg more, it’s cooling already, he needs to work fast. It’s a constant stream of whimpers leaving his throat and his legs tremble, he tries to relax to ease the eggs in but he can’t. It feels like forever until he gets the first egg. Burdock slumps exhausted letting his limbs loosen. He clenches around the solid egg, it’s sits heavy inside him. He jams a finger into his aching hole and pushes the egg deeper. He pushes it until his knuckles touch his hole. He quickly grabs a second eggs and repeats the process.

—–

At the fourth egg, Burdock is exhausted and covered in a sheen of sweat. His insides are cramping, tensing around the four eggs that are rooted deep in his intestine, past his rectum. He whimpers softly, his nether regions twinge in anguish. His whole body is trembling as he moves to pull his pants up. He groans and bites his lower lip, he’s is so much pain and discomfort. A thundering explosion reminds him of his current situation, he pulls his pants up and takes his bag in hand. He manages to stumble to a wooden coat closet. He crams himself in sitting on his bag, it’s an awkward and uncomfortable position, but he has to make do.

Just as he slides the wooden door he sees the room door and gates explode, sending a barrage of metal and concrete flying inwards. He tenses in fear the eggs are jostled inside him, an egg slips downwards and he presses his hand firmly against his hole. The action rubs his clothes against his raw hole and he moans in pain. He clamps his other hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his whimpering.

His heart races, thumping and beating uncontrollably in his chest, he can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“Tch, nothing here either,” a female voice says clearly bored.

“Search it, you fuckers, you never know if they’ve left clues behind,” another voice says, high pitched and very angry. A few other voices groan in acknowledgement and. Burdock can hear people and pokemon shuffling around, tearing open drawers and knocking supplies over.

Burdock prays no one hears him and no pokemon smells him. It’s only a few minutes, but they seem to last forever to him. With angered shouting the Team Rocket members eventual leave. Burdock waits a few more minutes before he stumbles out the closet, abdomen protesting fiercely. Slipping his bag on his back he peaks out the room, he doesn’t see Team Rocket.

He makes a break for it, running madly down the hall dodging concrete that litters the floor. He does his best to ignore the pain in his gut but he eventually slows down and leans against a wall. He only gives himself a short moment before he begins walking again.

A loud voice calls out to him and he scampers in the opposite direction, he hears the person yall at him to stop but he only runs faster, he can’t get caught now. Burdock doesn’t stop running until he’s out of the facility and in the woods. He collapses onto his hands and knees with a loud whimper. His stomach is protesting against the new additions to his body, his abdominal muscles cramp and strain around the eggs. Burdock can only hold his stomach and whimper in pain, he presses his hand firmly to try and ease the pain away. A few deep breaths later and he’s capable of moving again. He gets to his feet and wobbles his way home, which takes much longer than usual. Every step has his nearly doubling over in pain, the eggs press tightly against his walls.

Entering his house, he tosses his bag aside and jumps onto his bed and immediate regrets doing so as his abdomen is cramping up again. He clutches his midsection and rolls onto his side crying out. The pain is incredibly strong and Burdock begins to lose consciousness, he can feel his muscles twitching before he passes out.

Burdock wakes the next morning to his phone ringing loudly in his bag. He disgruntly gets up and answers his phone sleepily, it’s his supervisor. She asks where he was and what happened to him, she demands he come in to get a statement on the whole matter. It’s only then does Burdock realize he’s still got the eggs inside of him. Hanging up, he sits back to his bed now fully aware of the heavy weight inside him.

Burdock changes his clothes with ease, he’s kind of gotten used to the weight of the eggs and he’s groin doesn’t ache anymore. He reluctantly makes his way back to the destroyed facility still tired. Upon arriving he discovers some parts of the building aren’t destroyed so he enters from there. It’s not long before his supervisor finds him.

“Burdock! There you are, boy, don’t you go running off again, what if something happened to you?” she scolds crossing her arms, intimidating as ever.

Burdock wants to shrink into a hole and sleep. He pays little attention to his supervisor as she lectures him and informs him of the new procedure set to get everyone back onto their feet. At the mention of the missing eggs, Burdock tenses and freezes, his supervisor doesn’t catch this. She’s explaining more and more and Burdock almost feels sick; he’s got the eggs.

“I-” he mutters cutting his supervisor off, she gives him a sharp look, “I- I have the eggs…”

She stares at him for a moment before grabbing his shoulder and bombarding him with questions. Burdock quickly explains what happened the previous evening. He frantically tries to justify his actions and explain his reasoning. His supervisor wears a perplexed expression when he finishes.

“We need to get you to a doctor, now,” she hisses walking away, Burdock swiftly follows somewhat blindly. He’s afraid of what will happen to him, will he charged for theft of eggs, will he lose his job, will he be forced to resign as a trainer? Hundreds of possibilities flood his mind, all except the possibility that has become reality.

The egg shells have dissolved, instead the Shaymin fetuses are enveloped in amniotic sacs already attached to his large intestine walls, it’s too late to remove them without harming the eggs- the fetuses, or him. Surgery to remove them will likely cause severe organ damage to him and kill the fetuses, it too risky. He’ll have to carry the Shaymin for the full period until they are fully developed, he’ll likely have to give birth to them.

Burdock stares dumbly as the doctor in front of him, what? Carry they fetuses? Give birth to them? His supervisor sighs and the doctor looks grim; Burdock can feel the disappointment and judgement from both adults. What will happen to him?

He’s sent home immediately after, his supervisor and the doctor will report to higher up and develop a plan. He’s told to rest and eat plenty of food, he’s eating for five now.

Burdock walks home in a daze, he’s carrying four pokemon fetuses inside him. His head is filled with so many unanswered questions yet he’s so dazed and shocked. He strips off his clothes and crashed into his bed, he waits until he’s comfortable under the soft blankets before he lets himself cry. He’s scared, so damn scared; he’s terrified. He doesn’t know what will happen to him, he just doesn’t know. He eventually cries himself to sleep.

He’s abruptly awake to the doorbell ringing constantly, someone’s bashing it, his phone is also going off with a flurry of texts. They’re all from his supervisor, he reads them quickly.

_Stay hydrated, doc says you’ll need to drink extra water._

_The execs are formulating a plan._

_Word got out, everyone knows._

_The media’s going crazy, don’t look up the articles._

_Don’t open your door, stay inside no matter what, the police are on their way._

_How are you feeling?_

_Are the reporters at your door? Don’t open._

_Burdock, answer me._

_Burdock._

He cringes and anxiety floods him quickly, the doorbell keeps sounding, he can hear the many voices outside report on his case.

I’m fine. What do I do?

The reply is instant. Wait for the police they’ll handle the media. A man named Henry is with them, you can trust him.

Burdock replies in affirmation and lies back down, he slips earbuds in and listen to music drowning everything out; he falls asleep. The next time he wakes, he hears sirens from police cars, they’re right outside his door. He waits until things quiet down before dressing and peaking out the front window. There are officers standing in front of his house creating a wall, other officers have pushed the media reporters to the other side of street.

Officer Henry explains what will happen from now on, they’ll keep four officers stationed outside his house until his case cools down. Until then, he’s advised to stay indoors as much as possible. Burdock listens quietly and when Henry leaves, he returns to bed.

Burdock sleeps for the rest of the day and night away, he wakes the next morning feeling incredibly bloated. He stares at his stomach in shock, it’s protruding out. He touches his belly hesitantly, his skin is soft but pushing harder he can feel his insides are rock solid. He presses firmer until he feels pressure from the inside of his body. He can feel the pressure from inside his belly as the fetuses move. What’s happening? He groans weakly, god, he’s so bloated.

He rubs his bulging stomach tenderly and wonders if the Shaymin know what’s happening to him. Heh, what a joke, how would they know, they’re just barely considered alive.

With a heave, Burdock forces himself to get some work done. He sits at his desk and writes the week’s report on the Shaymin eggs, up until the part where he’s now bearing them. He sits for hours writing the long detailed report and only gets up to get food when his stomach growls loudly. He waddles to the kitchen and clears out his fridge, eating all the leftovers.

The next few days progress relatively normally. It isn’t until six days later he looks at himself in the mirror, there are two wet blotches on the front of his shirt over his nipples. Burdock stares in shock, he gropes his chest to realize his pecs are fleshier than usual, much more fleshy. Ripping his shirt off his examines his chest.

Breasts. He’s got breasts.

He kneads them in a stupor, they’re soft and tender. He takes the time to look over the rest of his body. His belly bulges out even more than before. He looks very pregnant, 8 months pregnant. He’s completely bewildered, his body was changing so much.

Over the next few days his breasts grow quickly, making them throb dully and ache. Burdock his best to ignore the throbbing but he eventually caves and massages them. It comes with little surprise to him when they start to leak milk. He was kinda expecting it to happen. He squeezes his tits gently and pinches his nipples, while it reduces the ache in his newly formed tits, his cock twitches to life constantly. He spends the day writhing in bed, kneading his large tits and jerking off. He whimpers pitifully, he’s exhausted and his body aches all over. His stomach lurches and grows by the hour, stretching his skin further out. The skin on his belly it taut and dry, he lightly rubs lotion over his belly and nipples, but they’ve become dry too.

He’s visited by his doctor the next day. She tells him the Shaymin fetuses are healthy and developing much quicker than if they were growing in their eggs. Burdock should expect to give birth in a week. Until then he’s given a strict meal plan and someone will deliver groceries to him in a few days. She ignores him when he asks what will happen during birth, instead she takes a sample of his breast milk.

Burdock spends the night buried in his bed afraid and confused, he can feel the fetuses grow.

The only grow more and quicker, two days later and Burdock can’t get out of bed. His stomach has grown much too large for him and too heavy. His abdomen cramps and tenses painfully tight, Burdock cries in pain and holds his engorged stomach. He can feel his muscles stiffen under his palms and the fetuses are moving. He screams and cries as they squirm and kick from inside his intestines, they’re moving nonstop. Their movement seems to rearrange his organs as Burdock feels nauseated and sick in his stomach. The pain in blinding, he only has enough time to turn his head to the side before he’s emptying his stomach on his bed sheets. They squirm more, their growing bodies and limbs poking out from his stretched belly, he can feel the little bumps. Burdock gasps for breath and whimpers, he attempts to stabilize his breathing but he’s panicking. He manages to curl on his side weeping as he reaches for his phones, needs help. Nausea rolls through his gut and he vomits again, bile and saliva, his vision is swarming. He passes out just as he unlocks his phone.

Pain resonates through his body when he wakes, he’s cold and his limbs feel heavy. A voice is speaking to him but he can’t concentrate, he’s still disoriented. A cramp in his belly forces him awake and he screams loudly clutching his stuffed belly. There are so many voices frantically yelling and talking to him, but all Burdock focuses on is his stomach. Something twinges in his arm and before he knows it, he’s relaxing and the pain dissipates.

He slumps on the bed and turns his head to the side, his supervisor and doctor are there.

The eggs have grown so much in just a few days. Based on the size of the fetuses, they think he’ll give birth in the upcoming days, they’re already bigger than how they would be if they hatched. He’ll stay in the hospital until he’s given birth.

They give him a run down of the labour procedure. All Burdock takes away is that he’ll be drugged up and there will be multiple doctors and nurses to help him give birth. He nods numbly.

Burdock notes his abdomen and tits have grown so big; a moment later his shirt becomes soaked with milk. He reaches up and gently massages his tits, they’re soft and squishy. They’re tender in his hands but he continues squeezing them, forcing more milk out and drenching his shirt. He pats his bloated belly feebly, he’s only going to get bigger. Burdock decides to sleep, he needs to rest as much as he can. Bearing the Shaymin fetuses is draining him of energy. He slides further down the hospital bed and closes his eyes, begging the fetuses to let him sleep.

Burdock’s eyes snap open and he gasps, a gush of liquid wets his lower body, his water broke. A sudden cramp immediately begins blooming in his abdomen. Oh god, it’s happening now. He presses himself into the bed mattress and breaths slowly, the cramps are too bad. Only it continues for hours.

Six hours into labour, Burdock’s body is stiff with pain and his breathing is uneven. He’s broken out in a cold sweat and his mind is clogged with pain. He writhes in pain moaning while holding his belly, his muscles are hard under his finger and he can feel is abdomen try to push out the fetuses. Burdock doesn’t even know if they’re fully developed, if he births them now will they be able to survive? They should, considering they’re trying to get out.

He screams tightly hold the bedsheets in his hands, the contractions are getting worse and are quick to follow the previous, he’s given little time to calm down and breath properly. He barely has time to inhale before the next contractions arrives. He lets out a deafening howl and all movement halts, his abdomen is hard from muscles cramps. The contractions ends quickly but is quickly followed by frantic movement of the Shaymin inside him. They flail around, little limbs and nose poke out creating lumps across the surface of his belly. They’re struggling and pushing, trying to come out. Burdock throws his head back with a scream, as much as he wants to push them out his abdomen is still cramped with contractions and he can’t control his muscles. He tries to calm the squabbling Shamin by pressing on his belly but it serves to do nothing except make his belly throb.

The next hour is spent contorting in the bed and screaming in pain as the Shaymin refuse to calm down. He keeps legs spread and feet planted on the bed, he wants the Shaymin out now. He screams loudly and forces himself to push anyway, he ignores the fiery pain in his abdomen and clenches around the Shaymin. They calm down ever so slightly as if knowing they’ll be free soon. He gasp and cries, pushing with all he’s got. He feels like he’s getting nowhere until he feels his guts lurch and then a Shaymin fetus is moving downwards. It travels slowly and lines itself at his rectum. Burdock moans in pain, he can feel the Shaymin squirm and it pushes against his prostate. This was not how he expected to feel during childbirth. He pushes harder and longer, trying to get the pokemon to breach his tight hole.

It takes so much effort to get the wiggling pokemon to crown, then he barely has to push. The eager Shaymin wiggles out on its own, plopping with a splash in between his legs. Burdock clumps against the bed, thoroughly exhausted. The bed shakes with the movement of his contracting body and the newborn Shaymin. It rolls and sways trying to break out of the amniotic sac it resides in. It continues to wiggle around and Burdock feels the next fetus begin to move. He helps by pushing, feeling it travel down his intestines. It comes out easily but pushes roughly on his prostate and he comes as it falls between his legs.

Burdock sagged into the bed drained of energy, he could barely move. His body trembles uncontrollably and he’s freezing, he sweats profusely and he breaths heavily. Breathing has become such a struggle, every inbreath causes him pain and he moans tiredly. He gives an unsteady push but his muscles gives out and he sags. He continuously tries pushing the third fetus out but it’s stuck. The remaining two Shaymin struggle furiously inside, yet the third doesn’t budge. Burdock is crying freely from the pain and he pushes with a hand on his stomach, his attempts are futile, the fetuses aren’t moving.

A strained whimper leaves his mouth, he’s helpless. His body is burning with pain from contractions and the struggling Shaymin but he can’t get them out. A breath catches in his chest as his gives a push, muscles constricting around the last two pokemon. He feels them sink lower but it’s not enough to get them to travel down.

Weight on his chest makes him look down to see the first two Shaymin he’s birthed are walking up hi chest. They settle nicely and latch onto his breasts. He moans weakly throwing his head back as the two suck hungrily as his large sagging tits. The pressure from their small mouths is enormous. Tits throbbing and pumping milk, Burdock does his best to push but he’s too weak now, he’s used all his energy to birth the first two. He whimpers and clenches again, he needs to get the fetuses out. Sudden pressure pushes from the side of his abdomen where the third Shaymin is stuck. It’s pounding frantically inside him, desperate to get out, and he screams in pain. Fear wrecks his body.

It’s going to die.

Burdock screams nonstop as the two Shaymin inside flail recklessly trying to escape the confines of his body. Sharp pain drills in his lower abdomen and he screams louder. The quills of the two Shaymin are spreading out, standing tall and stiff, pushing into his intestinal walls. Pain blinds him and his vision swirls, his head throbs and he can feel his muscles relaxing on their own. He lets out a little whimper and calls for help. He yelling is gurgled with whimpers and crying. Little paws kneading at his tits is the last thing that registers in his mind before he collapses. He passes out before help arrives.

Muted voices wake Burdock, he can hears the voices speak but can’t make out any words. He tries to open his eyes but they’re heavy against his swollen eyes, as is the rest of his body. He manages to twitches his fingers slightly and then he’s beginning to gain control of his heavy limbs. A moan from him shuts down all conversation happening and he opens his eyes slowly.

His supervisor and doctor stare down at him along with three other people. He looks them all over briefly before trying to take a deep breath, but he coughs loudly instead. Hi supervisor is is quick to help him sit up and rest his back.

“W-What happened?” Burdock asks in a slight daze. What happened to the Shaymin, where are they? Did they all make it? How is is body? What happens next?

The doctor recounts the night to him, a nurse heard him screaming and called doctors and other nurses to help him birth the last two Shaymin. They were forced to perform an emergency surgery similar to a cesarean section. The third Shaymin had attached too firmly against his intestinal lining as couldn’t break away. By the time Burdock was found, his intestines were already torn and bruised, but they were able to safely save the two Shaymin. Instead, he suffered from internal organ damage from all the pressure and surgery; he’s been unconscious for two days. The four Shaymin are being taken care of by other trainers and nurses. Burdock’s instructed to rest well for the next two weeks. They tell him his stomach will likely not return to normal, they’ve surgically removed some skin but it will always remain loosened. They don’t think his breasts will disappear either, as they haven’t shrunk over the past few days.

His supervisor tells him the media is exploding with news on the successful newborn Shaymin pokemon, people are calling him a hero from saving them from Team Rocket and for bearing them.

Three weeks later he is discharged from the hospital, with police officers and his supervisor guarding him, he’s able to get into a taxi safely. He’s on his way to the research facility, his supervisor wants him to meet the lively Shaymin, Burdock want to meet them as well. Upon arriving, he’s shocked to see the facility is fully rebuilt looking as new as ever.

It have a new lab just for the Shaymin, they want to test them for difference compared to egg hatched Shaymin, turns out there are a few differences. Burdock doesn’t pay attention to his supervisor prattle on, he’s curious about the four Shaymin that run around in a playpen. They’re given lots of room to run and play. He sees there are things attached to their bodies and necks, he assumes researches are monitor something.

As he steps closer one of the Shaymin turns its head to him, they are at each other for a moment before it lets out a little chirp. It runs towards the edge of the playpen and squabbles trying to get out. It’s chirping and squealing attracts the attention of the other three Shaymin and they run over to him eagerly, all trilling loudly. Burdock smiles brightly and reaches in to grab one, ignoring the sharp call of a trainer. He holds the Shaymin in his arms letting his rub into his chest and neck, it doesn’t stop trilling. It’s little warbles get louder and happier, Burdock knows it’s happy to see him. He grabs another and sits down cuddling the two wiggling Shaymin.

They both suddenly nuzzle against his tits and begin to suck through his shirt. He stares dumbfounded for a moment and then he feels alight pressure in his chest, his tits leak milk and the two Shaymin suck harder. Wet marks from on his shirt and he glances at his supervisor blushing madly, she laughs out loud. She crouches down and gently coaxes one’s mouth off while he pulls the other off. They both squeal and cry, little legs flailing and reach out to him. Burdock feels his heart shatter and he lifts his shirt, letting the two burrow under. They immediately latch on and he lets out a moan. He flushes even brighter and lowers his head. He pulls his shirt up to watch the suckling Shaymin, they’ve closed their eyes and quieted down, only letting out the softest little warbles. He coos softly at them stroking their soft quills tenderly. Burdock ignores the stares of his supervisor and all the trainers in the room, he cares more about the Shaymin.

The two Shaymin in the playpen whine louder trying to jump out, Burdock smiles and reaches his hand in. They swarm his hand playing with it and gently nipping at his palm. He pulls his hand out when one starts sucking on his finger.

“Hey, no sucking,” he tells the Shaymin, voice firm and pointing a finger out. It only stares back at him and he puts his hand back in. They continue to play with his hand and he cradles the suckling ones tighter to his chest. He feels their little mouths and tongues latch on tighter, his tits are aching dully but he doesn’t care because right now he needs to provide for his baby Shaymin.

_Thank god they’re all okay._

**Author's Note:**

> so that’s it….ten pages and 5,000+ words :o it’s my longest oneshot ever and also my least favourite piece of work, it just didn’t turn out how i planned but oh well, i still wrote it either way. it turned out a lot more mellow and not as extreme as i was planning
> 
> once more, this was inspired by a dream submitted to swollentummies.tumblr.com
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
